2012-11-17 About Kate
Kate Bishop Katherine Elizabeth Bishop, daughter of Derek and Eleanor Bishop. A rich girl from an 'old money' family. What would an investigation of the girl bring up? Well, the basics are there. Her father is alive, and is well known as being a hard ass in the business world, constantly trying to expand his financial empire. Her mother was a well know for her charity work, and even died over seas helping with said charity work. She's rich. She graduated from one of the most prestigious private schools in the country (if not the world) at 17. She started volunteering at charities when she was young, volunteering time and money. At times it's as if /all/ of her time and effort went into helping charities for a bit. Not just doing the high end fundraiser bit, but also doing 'grunt work', like helping out at soup kitchens during meal times. She was even enrolled at ESU for a bit. There's no overt mention of why she didn't end up at a more prestigious school like Harvard, Yale, or even Smith. Nor is it clear what program, if any she was in though. Then, not long after she was suppose to start college right after high school... Things changed. She dropped out of college. Started doing less charity work for a bit, but that has slowly picked back up since then. Right now though, Kate can be found exiting the back of a soup kitchen. One that is strangely enough not too far from Central Park. And no, she's not dressed in her costume, or even expensive clothing. She looks... Almost normal. Despite also looking almost exhausted. What a curious case. Maybe it wasn't -any- of his business... check that, make it -definitely- wasn't any of his business, but there was something -odd- about rich people who suddenly picked up archery as a means towards superheroics. Case in point: Oliver Jonas Queen. Something was going on here, but blasted if Roy knew what it was. What got a rich girl like that, world at her fingertips, to just go into superheroics? Shipwrecked at sea? Nothing had turned up of that nature, but that -gap- in time... it reminded Roy of his own period in between sidekicking and ... working for the Man. Still, a soup kitchen... that'd been something he'd used himself and worked for at other times, at least until Lian came along. So when Kate comes out, Roy is there to greet her with a "Yo, Katiebug. Love what you're doing with the place. Been a while since I've been working the counters there, but looking good." "Harper." is all but snapped at Roy as Kate glares at him. To be honest, under other circumstances she might be glad (almost glad) to see him. But here and now...? "I've done this for years now. But you should bug off before you ruin things." Yeah. As that's said, the 'socialite' turns and starts to walk... In the direction of Central Park. "The last thing I need is a change to this pattern." "A change?" Now Roy falls in step next to Kate, trudging towards Central Park. "See, I don't get what's going on with you. You're a bright young girl, got parents who apparently dote on you, got enough money to swim laps around Scrooge McDuck, and you're hanging around Central Park -why-?" It was one of Roy's things, the ability to keep talking as he thinks, and the archer doesn't fail, as he comments, "So this pattern, right, it's all about Central Park. So whatever's driving you on, it's about finding -something- there, 'm I rite?" Yeah, that was the Harper motto - push till it explodes in your face. And that's where Kate stops dead in her tracks for a moment as she flat out glares at Roy. "Parent. Singular. And I doubt he has a clue what's up with me. Odds are he still thinks I'm in high school. After all, he's too busy making money. It's all he cares about. Has been ever since my mother died." Then she lowers a finger directly at Roy. "And in regards to me and the park... It's personal. Now bug off before I end up too late." "... well then I know -where- you're coming from with regards to parents who seem all good in public, and then privately..." Roy begins, before Kate points a finger at him and warns him in no uncertain terms. But for some reason, compared to facing down guns and rifles, a finger was hardly intimidating, and Roy shrugs, acknowledges the 'bug off'... and then proceeds to follow Kate as soon as she resumes her march. And if she's going to ask -why-, the answer was simple: "Going your way." Yet again Kate manages to say, "Parent. Singular." before she heads off. Only she doesn't get too far before she turns back, and glares at Roy. Especially at his explination. "If youknow what's good for you... For Lian, back off Roy." "Oh c'mon, Kate... that's low, using a man's daughter against him..." Roy sighs, melodramatically throwing his arms open as though appealing to a higher authority. "Is that -right-? And here I was only trying to make sure that there wasn't something... obsessive, like a -dark avenger of the night- vibe going on here. I mean, like... is that any way to... Kate? Kate?" Frowning, Roy moves to hurry up towards where she'd wandered. Yes Kate keeps walking. But she doesn't roll her eyes. If one were able to see Kate from the front, they'd realize that she's looking a bit... Pissed right now. Which in and of itself might be killing what ever she's trying to do as badly as Roy being here... Or at least close enough that they can talk to each other. "I said /back off/." Event "YAL: Becoming Allies" ABOUT set to: Kids have been slowly vanishing from all over New York City for a little while now, but no place as markedly as Central Park. As such it is entirely possibly for people to be investigating the park, walking in it, or doing other things there, when something unexpected happens. Something possibly related to those missing kids. "C'mon, Kate," Roy says in that tone that -Robin- found oh so exasperating when trying to shake Speedy. "If you've been at it for years without anything changing, maybe it's time to get a new perspective..." And here's where Kate spins around, and glares at Roy as that finger is aimed at him, while she blurt out, "All it took was one change, one time, to change /everything/. And it may have been /years/, but I know there's still a chance." Then, ever so slowly she reaches into her pocket and pulls out her Hawkeye 'sunglasses', which she slips on. "So back off." "Fine," sighs Roy, as he takes his own 'Arsenal' shades and pulls them on. "So this is me just investigating the noises going on oh... this direction. Just coincidence, that's all. La la la..." And if there's a -third- finger pointed at his direction, Roy will just drop the nonchalant act and point back. "Look, there's something that's driving you to do this. Mine was drugs. Till Lian, I didn't exactly -have- any sort of focus, just spent my time doing nothing but chase -drugs- in one way or another. So I'm not -going- away till I'm sure there's absolutely nothing I can do to help you with -that-, ok, Bishop?" "You want to know? I'll tell you something. Enough to hopefully cause you to /BACK OFF/." And with that, Kate just glares at Roy. "It's to make sure that no one else has to go through what I did, as long as I can do anything about it. And right now, I need to pick up the pace, calm the hell down, and be alone if I want to have a hope of making sure others, especially someone like Lian doesn't have to go through it." There's a pause as Roy assesses Kate's expression, so fierce, before he sighs. "Fine, if you're intent on doing this one-woman crusade by yourself. Go on." This time, at least, Roy stays -put-. But as soon as Kate is off on her little patrol, Roy grins, just a bit. The next hour or so might drive Kate batty, simply because it's far -too- quiet. Where were the usual thieves and muggers? Answer: Wrapped up neatly on park benches, with rope-arrows, and a little note, 'From your friendly neighborhood Arsenal.' Is it a patrol though? It's almost like Kate is walking a pre-set rout through the park. But there's no sign that Kate is armed, and she's not in costume... Either way though, as she works her way through the park... As she finds those 'criminals' on the benches, she frowns. Worse, each time she finds another criminal 'gift wrapped' she pauses, and stares at them for a moment or two, as if looking for something, before she just moves on. But she doesn't speak up. She doesn't comment. But the moment she even catches a whiff of Roy, he's going to be in for it. It doesn't take long to find Roy, being busy as he was tying up the -next- would-be mugger and leaving a note once again, while accepting (begrudgingly) the thanks of an elderly gentleman. As soon as he manages to get rid of the old man, Roy is about to keep moving, except for that dour-looking sourpuss blocking his path. "Oh hi, Katiebug. Fancy meeting you here," Roy says, offering a grin. "Nice night for a walk, is it?" If Kate had a bow and arrow right now, Roy probably would be spouting a new wound. No he wouldn't be taking an arrow to the wrist. Or the knee. But Kate would surely make sure it would be both memorable and painful. That is if she had a bow and arrow right now. Which she doesn't. So instead, she just glares at the archer in red, while her mouth stays open, as if she's at a loss for words. "..." That Kate is at a loss for words means Roy has to fill in the void. "Well, if it makes you feel better, you can keep going and looking for whatever it is you're looking for." Turning away, Roy affects a sigh. "But then you'll never be sure if I find whatever it is you're looking for before you do..." "..." Yeah. Kate just stands there for a few more moments. Lost for words. Even as she just turns and starts in the direction of the nearest /exit/ from the park. "..." This time, at least, Roy doesn't follow. Nah. Just going to go around the park a little longer. But the tune Roy hums as Kate turns to go might be entirely too familiar: "Heigh-ho, heigh-ho, it;s off to work we go!" And as Kate heads off, she does make a bit of a mental note. That note being to give Lian a 10 lb bar of chocolate for Christams, and possibly a bunch of toys that make loud annoying noises... But at the same time, the fact that Roy did all of that does impress Kate. Even if it also ticks her off in that he may of very well ruined years work of work in finding a single criminal... Category:Logs Category:RPLogs